JACKRABBIT - NO REGRETS - GLOBAL WARMING
by ImagineFlowersAndCookies
Summary: PURE SHAMELESS SMUT. BUT I DON'T REGRET SHIT. RATED M FOR A REASON. ONE OF THE MANY-VERY (ALMOST) DETAILS! Love you ! And don't faint! ! ! MINDFULL OF THE PICTURE! ***IN WHICH I DON'T OWN OR DRAWED


**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

**IF THERE ARE MISTAKES I'M PRETTY SURE YOU CAN MENTALLY FIX IT.**

_Enjoy~_

*.^.*.^.*

Walking in my bedroom as I tried to cool myself down as the heat of the summer was practically melting me. So I did what I had to do.

I stripped.

After freezing the door shut and opening the window open for the sun to shine in for it being the only light in the room. I collapsed on the blue bed that gave off coolness from the fabric. That was when I heard it.

"Jack?" Shit. "BUNNY DON'T L-" Fucking shit.

He hopped out as he saw me on the bed with me on my back and my legs spread a little open while I scramble for a blanket or a pillow. My frosted blush deepening and lowering as he continued to stare as his eyes slowly darkened. He licked his lips that made my lower region boil in need and desire as he roamed his eyes over my expose bosy.

"Why ya naked Frost?" He asked a little huskily if I may say. Might as well keep the mood light,

"global warming. What your excuse?" Smirking at the over grown rabbit who sauntered over, crawling over the bed towards me so he straddled my legs. Not that I mind, actually I don't mind at all...

Biting my lip, shivering, as he brought his hands higher until they gripped my hips causing my breath to hitch. He raised a brow(!?) with a smirk on his lips as he heard the almost non-exsistent noise. The heat rolling off him didn't help with my first problem and the way he enveloped me in it.

Quicker than a I can eat chocolate he brought my lips to mine as he instantly asked for entrance that I immediately complied. Feeling the way his tongue mapped out my mouth that brought a moan from me. Asters paws roamed over my body, the way his padded and overly heated pads ran over my smooth cool skin, made me shiver and mewl as he ran it over my peaks. He then pulled away kissing down my neck. Whiskers and silky fur tickling my sensitve skin everywhere that had my toes curling in pleasure.

A rough overly bolid tongue tentatively licked my peak making me choke out a moan as he began sucking on it then lightly bitting it making it pinkish-purple and erect.

Finishing with the other one he moved lower laping me with his overly hot tongue that slowly drove me crazy from both the heat and pleasure. I was slowly losing my sanity as he continued-

"Ahhhnn!~~!~!~"

Taking in my member in his mouth as I shook underneath him melting. Not literally, but in one way more than the other.

Giving a hard suck he moved up and down mindful of the teeth. Unnotice to me, he let a finger rub around the tip of his large, immenating shaft so his fingers were coated. I moaned and buckled as he continued as I came over and closer to my sweet release. Until I felt a thick finger push in making me wince in pain and shudder at the weird feeling of the intruder.

Whining as he pulled away from my shaft as he nuzzled my lower stomach trying to comfort me as his finger moved in and out before adding another finger and scissoring. I arched my back, gasping, as it gave off a little pleasure as he continued working me open adding another.

Gritting my teeth after he removed his fingers the painful heat from his member that probbed at my entrance made my shudder and stiffle a moan. My arms fell beside my head clutching the rip-able grass as he lifted my lower half so my back was off the ground and my legs wrapped loosely around his narrow hips.

Slowly, ever so carefully, he pushed in. It was painful, yes. Hurt more than hitting your shin at the end of the coffee table. More than when you accidently burnt your fingers cooking. Bringing tears to my eyes, tears that I was never able to shed since I woke up to the moon telling me I was Jack Frost.

Bunnymund, upon seeing his mate's face screwed into a painful expression with closed eyes, hiding those beautiful blue orbs. Started nuzzling, nipping, sucking, licking and groping him as he knew his little winter sprite was in pain over his instints to run the pain away.

Slowly rocking. He restraint himself from pounding the boy as he wanted him to yell to the world that he was alread claimed as his. Aster settled for slowly working his way to a faster pace into the tight caverns of Jack Frost. The coldness not all to unpleasant from the inside, nor out.

"A-Ah Aster!" He screamed withering under him as he pounded into _the _bundle of nerves that had the Frost's member jump back to life. Smirking at the sight of the sweated and obviously over heated teen he continued listening to the delicious sounds that came out of his mouth than sent shiver down _his _spine.

"Ah!~~!~" His legs tensed as he arched coming close to his peak. Grasping his cock to prevent him from coming without Bunnymund he groaned in frustration as Bunny gave a throaty chuckle.

He savioured the feeling of being deep inside of his Jacky's arse as it occationally clenched around him begging for release that brought him close to his own.

"Ah! Jacky." He gasped out continuously pounded into him at an inhuman speed. Jack responded by looking at him with half lidded eyes that were clouded with lust and mild irritation. My guess was the painful need of release. "On three." He nodded as his eyes lit up.

"One!" Thrusts harder and quicker.

"Two!" Never missing that sweet spot that made his Snowflake scream his name to the world and moan a sinfull sound for him.

"_Three!_" As Bunny pumped the Sprites member that had him coming instantly as he clenched and shook as he came between Bunny and himself screaming,

"ASTER!~~!~"

In whom, also came, as he bit his shoulder and clenching became to much as he let his essence fill his mate.

Collapsing as Aster pulled out with a 'POP' and rolled so his Snowflake laid on his chest as they slowly came down from their highs. Bunny began licking the wound as Jack whined wanting to sleep. Smiling as he looked to his peaceful sprite before settling into sleep himself.

But niether knew how good Aster's hope and reborn was great that day thanks to a certain peanut. *AHEM* manny *AHEM* ... Kits~

*.^.*.^.*

**3 FUCKING 32 AM! ON A SCHOOL NIGHT, FUCK ME.**

**I hoped you enjoyed that. Now go and deal with that toner, a musical boner *wink wink* Pitch Perfect.**

**Buh Bye Loves~~! LOVE YOU**

**REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE TWITTER**

** EtoahA**


End file.
